In the case of generic steering columns, the position of the steering wheel can be adjusted in the direction of the steering spindle longitudinal axis by way of a motor in order to adapt the position of the steering wheel, which is mounted on the steering spindle, to the respective vehicle driver.
A generic steering column is presented for example in DE 36 36 315 A1. In said document, the steering spindle bearing unit has a sleeve which is mounted in rotatable fashion on its outer surface. Said sleeve bears the thread and engages into a nut which is fixed to the supporting unit. To set said sleeve in rotation, an electric motor is provided which drives the sleeve by way of a worm in order to rotate said sleeve about the steering spindle longitudinal axis. Rotation of said sleeve in the nut which is arranged fixedly on the supporting unit results in an adjustment of the steering spindle bearing unit together with the steering spindle in the direction of the steering spindle longitudinal axis.